Minho y Newt
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: One-shot del capítulo 45 de Correr o Morir, cuando están analizando los mapas y Minho y Thommas no encuentran nada en el laberinto.


**Minho y Newt**

"-¡Estoy harto de todo esto!-exclamó, escupiendo hacia la hiedra con las venas del cuello antes de estallar.-Ya está ¡Se acabó! -gritó, quitándose la mochila y arrojándola al existe una salida. Nunca la hubo y nunca la habrá. Estamos jodidos.

Con la garganta seca, Thomas observó a su compañero que se alejaba furioso hacia la Finca. Su rostro revelaba preocupación: si Minho dejaba de pelear, todos estarían en un gran problema.  
Newt se quedó callado y dejó a Thomas enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

La desesperación flotaba en el aire como el humo denso y áspero de la Sala de Mapas."

Newt caminó hacia la Sala de los Mapas pero cuando estaba por entrar lo invadió la desesperanza, corrió hacia el bosque y pateó algunas ramas que encontró en el camino. Agitado se sentó sobre el suelo húmedo y pasó las manos por su cabello, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de desesperación de Minho, si él no se animaba entonces sí estarían jodidos, él ya empezaba a sentirse así. Debía recuperar su ánimo.

Tras respirar profundamente se puso en pie y se encaminó a la Finca, con su corazón latiendo con un poco de más fuerza de lo normal. Sabía dónde estaría Minho, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, cerca del final del pasillo, un cuarto pequeño y que tenía una cama solamente. Algunos niños pasaron a su lado, enfrascados en trabajos de reparación o limpieza, entre ellos estaba Chuck, quien hizo seña de saludarlo pero fue ignorado.

Apoyó su oído en la puerta de la habitación, no se oía ruido alguno, abrió sigilosamente y lo vislumbró, estaba acostado boca abajo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse los zapatos para correr. Se paró junto a la cama.

-¿Qué haces, Minho?  
-Lárgate -respondió en un gruñido.  
-Güey, de nada sirve que estés ahí tirado.  
-¿No entiendes? ¡Todo ha sido para nada! Estamos jodidos, tú, yo y todos los malditos garlopos en la maldita Área -se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo con furia mientras se lo gritaba.

Newt miró preocupado a la puerta, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada y la trancó con una silla. -Si lo estamos o no es mejor que los demás no se enteren tan pronto, lo entiendes ¿verdad? - se acercó a la cama. Minho cambió de expresión, ahora no era furia sino una mezcla de temor y tristeza, sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Newt sintió una punzada en su pecho. -Vamos, güey, tienes que intentar reponerte. Thommy y esa chica... mmm Teresa, encontrarán una solución -el otro chico lo jaló a la cama hasta que se sentó, apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas y entonces Newt acarició su cabello.

-No quiero volver al maldito laberinto, no hay salida.  
-Vas a tener que volver, Minho. Sabes que yo lo haría pero...  
-Deja de decir idioteces, te necesitan aquí -gruñó. -Si algo le pasa a Alby, tú debes guiarlos.  
-El que dice idioteces es otro. Necesitas descansar, tenemos que seguir buscando la solución.  
-No vamos a hallarla.  
-¿Entonces me siento a llorar en lo que los malditos pententes deciden venir y llevarte? ¿Tú te quedarás ahí tirado lamentándote mientras los penintentes deciden llevarme? -en cuerpo en la cama se tensó, Newt no quería escuchar la respuesta. -Este no es el momento para estas cosas, lo sabes.

No hubo respuesta, Newt apartó su cabeza con cuidado y se incorporó. Minho se giró para quedar boca arriba, con un brazo sobre los ojos, esperando a oírlo salir de la habitación para quedarse solo con sus reflexiones, pero no lo oía caminar. La cama se movió y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Newt, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. -No sé tú, pero no voy a esperar sentado a que te aparten.

Minho apartó la mirada, sonrojado, gruñó. -Yo tampoco lo haría y deja de hacer tonterías, quítate.  
-Desde que Thomas llegó todo se ha ido a la mierda, hemos tenido que centrarnos en lo que sucede y nos hemos dejado.  
-Déjame descansar, Newt.

Minho lo veía pero podía sentir las cosquillas que la cercanía de su cabello le hacían en el rostro. -Luego, Minho... ¿Qué tal que al rato uno de nosotros se va? -logró hacer que volteara a verlo.  
-Deja esas de... -fue callado con un beso, se giró intentando evitarlo pero los besos siguieron depositándose en su rostro. Intentó empujarlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeto por las muñecas por Newt. -Newt, en serio...  
-Cállate, larcho -se giró hasta encontrar sus labios, lo obligó a abrir la boca y continuó con el beso.

Minho temblaba pero no podía evitar contestarle. Newt liberó sus muñecas y se dejó caer sobre él. Minho sintió cada centímetro del otro sobre él y sintió un escalofrío, entonces se rindió por completo, metiendo las manos entre la ropa del chico rubio. No sabía que lo había extrañado tanto, y sin embargo ahora no quería dejarlo ir nunca. Sus respiraciones se agitaron, sus cuerpos se movían, intentaban hacer todo en silencio por lo que apagaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro, recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Minho cayó dormido al poco tiempo luego de acomodarse la ropa, Newt lo cubrió con una manta y lo dejó descansar. Quería quedarse a su lado, viéndolo dormir, viéndolo en paz, pero debía ponerlo a salvo, junto a todos los demás chicos del Área. Se acomodó las ropas y volvió a la Sala de los Mapas. Minho era razón suficiente para no rendirse.

* * *

Pues estoy leyendo este libro y se me ocurrió esto. Espero les guste :)


End file.
